The Soul Stealer
by UniversalForce13
Summary: Just a couple poems that I wrote about characters from Kuroshitsuji. These were based off requests, so if you like the poems and have a character you want done, leave a review or PM me. Has the characters I've done so far listed, but that will change if requests are given. Rated T cause I wanted it to be.
1. Chapter 1: The Soul Stealer

**The Soul Stealer**

Wine-coloured eyes

that glitter and glow.

Black raven hair

that swishes and sways.

A tall, lean frame

that bends, but doesn't break.

Like the night

that captures your innocence.

Curved, pale lips

that smirk and grin.

Long, graceful fingers,

that they seem to dance.

Darkness, inside and out,

that steals your light.

Like the night

that captures your innocence.

Somehow caring,

somehow horrible.

Somehow tender,

somehow deadly.

Loving,

yet killing you slowly.

Until the very end,

a pawn to command,

a sword to use,

like a shadow at your side,

The Soul Stealer.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue, White and Black

**Blue, White and Black**

Black:

Full of hatred

and revenge.

White:

His pure,

and somehow untouched,

soul.

Blue:

The colour

of his piercing

eye.

All together,

they make one

young master.

Yearning

for someone's demise,

secretly wanting

to be loved.

Impatience,

sarcastic,

demanding.

Lying,

witty.

So scared

to appear

weak

in front of the one

he cares for most..

Friend to none,

he needs no allies

and has only enemies.

A White soul,

Blackened at the edges,

and pierced

by the Blue

that is his one,

single,

eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious

**Mysterious**

Hiding

behind

the silver

of his hair.

Amused by death,

loving to laugh

that weird,

creepy,

laugh.

It echoes in the dark,

"Ehehe.."

leaving everyone to wonder:

Who exactly is this man?

Undertaker,

the reaper.

Undertaker,

the mysterious man.

True,

his eyes glow yellow,

and his hair glows silver.

True,

he loves to smile

that large smile.

True,

he loves his coffins.

But behind

that silver moon

lies something of which

the fangirls scream for..


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**Red**

The dead of night

is when it creeps.

Out looking

for souls to reap.

On the prowl

for men and souls,

this cross-dresser

wears red clothes.

Loving Sebastian,

William and Pluto,

never giving his heart

to just one, oh no.

Smiling that

serrated-tooth grin,

always thinking he can win.

Lugging around that stupid sickle,

this silly man is so fickle.

Red hair,

red glasses,

a red jacket, too,

if he could,

he'd wear red shoes!

Never quite doing his job right,

he takes things way too light.

Wants to find that special man,

but sadly,

no one is his fan.

Too creepy,

too weird,

too annoyingly annoying,

is this

Red Reaper.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spider's Thread

**A.N: This was a poem requested by ****I-hate-everyone-Friday****. Thanks for the request and I hope you like it! I'll be posting another one of Ciel. I told myself I would only do one for each character, but then I got inspiration and I couldn't help myself.**

**The Spider's Thread**

When he broke,

a spider's thread was there

to pull him out of hell.

He thought he had love,

he thought he had life.

It was all taken

in a blur

of flame.

And then suddenly,

he had it all.

He had the manor,

the money,

the man.

He had to claw,

pull,

beat them all

to get to where he thought

he wanted to be.

Just when all was right,

that boy,

that _stupid boy _with the patch,

ran in

with his own butler,

clad in black.

His life wasn't his anymore.

His butler,

_his _Claude,

clamoured

for his sworn enemy's soul.

But why?

Why was he so special?

Alois had everything.

The manor,

the money,

the man.

When it come down

to the thing that mattered most,

he realized he didn't have anything.

Love was what he wanted most,

and he had never gotten it.

He struggled to achieve it,

because he needed it,

craved it.

But he was denied.

_Why?_

_Why did he_

_have to lose everything,_

_and gain nothing?_

And then….

She came.

Hannah,

the women

who was finally able to give

what he could never win.

Finally letting go,

his soul finally gone from the world,

he was truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Empty

**A.N: Yet another for Ciel. Like I said last chapter, I planned to do only one for each, but I got inspiration and wrote this. I write all of these on Google Drive and with the special fonts I use, they look much cooler. If you've never used Google Drive, you should. It's really nice. You can share your things with people and they can fix it if you give them special permission to. **

**Now that my sales rant is over, enjoy! Again, if you think of any requests, go ahead and mention 'em. I'm working on a Lizzie one right now**

**Empty**

He watched as yet another

fell by his demon's hand.

So many had fallen..

There were so many more

that needed to fall.

Even if he needed

to make all of them pay,

make all of them suffer,

make _every single one __**fall**__,_

he would.

Because unlike them,

with their petty emotions

running their life,

he was empty.

And maybe..

That's what he needed to be.

Maybe that's what he wanted.

Being as shattered as he was,

as he had been,

was what fueled him,

**drove** him.

The hatred he could never escape,

never give up on,

burned like the sun inside of him.

And he knew,

deep within,

that he would always be

Empty.


	7. Chapter 7: Colours and Hues

**A.N: This is that one about Lizzie I promised! Enjoy. **

**Colours and Hues**

She sees the world

in colours and hues.

Beautiful and strange,

like a whole different universe.

Adorable and sweet,

naive and fragile.

But like most things,

she has a hidden purpose.

All she wants,

is to see a warm smile

light the face

of the one she loves most.

_Her darling Ciel..._

She wants him

to be pink with happiness,

not blue with despair.

His sapphire eyes,

shining like they used to.

She lives

for his companionship,

for his glance

sent her way.

_Her darling Ciel…_

Won't you smile,

for your Lizzie?


	8. Chapter 8: The White Rose

**A.N: Another about Ciel! *Groans* Sorry guys. He's just so easy to get inspiration from. And for some reason, I really liked the idea of presenting him as a rose. It just seemed to really fit. I'm working on one for Claude right now and I probably should have put that one first, but who cares. It'll be up soon. Enjoy!**

**The White Rose**

Like his favourite flower,

he has thorns

that protect

his beautiful

and fragile

inside.

He would never admit

his weaknesses,

not to anyone...

Not even himself.

Over the past few years,

he's had to build higher walls,

add more thorns,

changing every lock

to fit a different key,

keep his heart hidden.

Make it seem like

it's never mattered,

when it always has.

It's the life he chooses

to live.

He always told himself:

No regrets.

No looking back.

But sometimes…

He found it hard

to live

by his own motto.

Then he would remember.

Thorns,

high walls.

No feeling.

_Remember _

_the humiliation._

_The anger._

_Never _

_let the hatred _

_go._

And like the flower

he so loved,

he kept his thorns.

_The White Rose…_

_How beautiful and dangerous._


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen

**A.N: Here's one about Claude. This one took forever, didn't it? Stupid Ciel and his awesome inspiration abilities... Anyways, man! Peer pressure, you guys! I'm determined to do good every time cause I'm afraid to fail at this point. Enjoy!**

**Stolen**

At first,

he didn't understand.

Why chase after something

so weak and small?

What could Ciel Phantomhive

possibly have

to offer a demon

like him?

Yet once he got a taste,

he couldn't stop himself.

_Ciel Phantomhive,_

_with his perfect,_

_soft skin,_

_his sapphire eye,_

_his silky hair…_

He would have Ciel.

Ciel had a pure soul,

untouched by his hatred and pain.

One that demons like him,

and unfortunately,

Sebastian Michaelis,

searched their entire

immortal life for.

And then,

completing his greatest triumph ever,

he accomplished

what he set out

to do.

He

had been

the thief.

The one

who,

after being captured,

infatuated,

by Ciel's soul,

decided

he would be the one

to take it,

make it his own.

Compared to Alois,

this boy,

this perfect _specimen_,

had everything he needed.

_A Stolen Soul…_

_A thief in the shadows..._

_Claude Faustus._


	10. Chapter 10: The Rules Of Life

**A.N: Hey guys! Not much love for the last couple chapters... Ah well. Nonetheless, I present another poem! Now with this one, I won't say who it is. To me, it could kinda go a couple of ways. If you think you have an idea, in a review let me know who you think it is and why. I'll let you know if you're right or not. Enjoy!**

**The Rules Of Life**

He has no friends.

No one

refers to him

as such.

No one

cares enough

to love someone,

something,

like him.

He taught himself,

long ago,

not to feel.

_What was the point?_

Things changed.

People changed.

And then,

he met a certain someone

who made him change.

Someone who,

somehow,

pushed through his barriers.

Made him care,

_made him vulnerable_.

He would never admit it.

Not out loud,

nor even in his own thoughts.

The fact

that this person

could make him so..

_weak._

Could make him feel

the way he did.

He shouldn't feel.

It was low,

becoming of him..

_Wasn't it?_


	11. Chapter 11: AN! Please Read!

**A.N: So sorry, this isn't a chapter, just an A.N. I want to continue these poems, but I'm not sure who to write about next. If I should continue these characters or do others...? So I made a poll. It's on my profile for you guys who want a say in what I write. There's an option for all the characters I've done so far and one for someone else. If you pick the 'someone else' button, please let me know why in a PM or review. Or if you're too lazy for the poll, please leave a review giving me your opinion. **

**Thanks guys for the continued support! I look forward to your opinions.**


End file.
